A Cinderfella Story
by babygirl2224
Summary: Dean scrubs floors at a diner, copes with his wicked stepmother and stepbrothers and dreams of going to Princeton. But maybe he has a Prince Charming already: his anonymous e-mail buddy, who arranges to meet him at the Halloween dance. Dean panics when the mystery man turns out to be the coolest guy on campus. Can he love a boy not part of the in crowd? Can fairy tales come true?
1. No Fairytale

**A Cinderfella Story**

**Chapter 1: No ****Fairy tale**

Snowy mountains zoomed by fast until it shows a big beautiful white castle with blue roofs. "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, lived a handsome little boy and his widowed father."

The castle started to spin around and it started to snow again then glass started to appear around the castle it turns out to be a snow globe.

Then we see a little boy with light brown hair and blue eyes, the little boy name is Dean Ambrose with his father's name Hunter Helmsley. They were looking at the snow globe while sitting on Hunter's black mustang. "It's beautiful."

"Okay. It wasn't that long ago, And it wasn't really far away kingdom." Hunter started to shake the snow globe again than the town appeared. "It was the San Fernando Valley. It looked far away...because you can barely see it through the smog. But to me growing up, the valley was my kingdom."

Hunter put his arm around Dean as he was driving through town."I was my dad's best friend. And he was mine." Dean and Hunter was playing baseball at the baseball field. Dean was at home plate waiting for Hunter to throw the ball to him.

"Being raise just by my dad was little hard after my papa died by we made it." Hunter throw the ball to Dean and Dean hit it. The ball went flying and Hunter turned around to watch the ball fly. As Hunter was watching the ball Dean throw the bat down and started to run the bases.

Hunter then turn around and saw Dean was running to first base, then Hunter started to cash after Dean. When Hunter caught Dean, he picked up Dean and threw him up in the air. "I never felt like I missed out on anything with just one parent."

Hunter then got down on his left keen and sit Dean down on his right keen then took his red and black cap off his head then put it on Dean's head. "I was the luckiest boy in the world." We then see a diner with a lot of cars in front of it. Then we see a big sign with the name Hunter's Diner.

My dad owned the coolest diner, in the whole Valley. I loved hanging out there." Inside the diner has a jukebox, the theme of the diner was baseball behind the cash register. "It was the kind of place where Diet was a four letter word here...and grease came at no additional charge."

A man just pay for his male and was leaving the diner. Then a waitress was walking back to the kitchen. Torrie was carrying a tray of drinks. "At Hunter's everyone felt like family." A lot of people were at Hunter's and a lot of kid's was there for Dean's birthday party. Torrie carry the drinks over to Dean's birthday party. "Oh yeah. I have drinks."

All the kids were throwing napkins at each other and a boy who was sitting on Dean's left side was blowing a party blower in Dean's ear. Trish sit down Dean's birthday cake in front of him. "Happy birthday." Trish, Torrie and Mike was in front of Dean looking at him. "Make a wish prince."

Dean looked up at them smiling. "What did I need to make a wish for? I had amazing friends and the coolest dad." Mick turn to his right to to look at Hunter smiling then turn back to Dean. Dean closes his eyes to make a wish and then blow out his candles.

Hunter had his camera to take a picture of Dean. Then show Stephanie was looking in her purse and wasn't watching where she was going. She ran in to Hunter's shoulder, Hunter turn around and caught her before she fell down. "But I guess my dad thought I needed one more thing: Stephanie."

Dean looked up to see his dad and Stephanie still in each other's arms smiling at each other. "I am so sorry." The same boy that was blowing the party blower picked up some coiffed off the table and threw it up in the air.

We then see City Hall and people were throwing rice into the air. "You look beautiful Stephanie." Hunter and Stephanie was walking out of City Hall holding hands as people were throwing rice at them as they walked down the stairs. Dean then walked out of City Hall wearing a black suit then he started to walk down the stairs behind his dad and his new step-mom, but then stopped and looked behind him.

"Along with my new step-mother came her twin sons, Seth and Tyler. My out-of-step brothers." Seth and Tyler was wearing the same blue suits and started to walk down the stairs at the same time. A cameraman got in front of the five of them and got down on one knee and signaled them to come close for a picture. "But as long as my dad was happy, so was I. We're going to be a big, happy family."

Hunter and Stephanie was behind the three kids with Dean in front of his dad and Seth and Tyler was in front of their mom. Stephanie then dropped her bouquet of flowers in front of Dean. So Dean bend down to pick the bouquet for her. Then the cameraman took the picture. "Cheese." The cameraman looked up when he noticed that Dean wasn't in the picture with them.

Dean stood back up with the bouquet and realized that they already took the picture without him. "One's enough." Stephanie patted her dress as Dean was holding his bouquet and was sad that they weren't talking another picture of them. "Unfortunately, this was no fairytale." It was night at Hunter's house, Hunter and Dean was in Dean's bedroom. Dean was in his bed under the covers with Hunter laying down by his right side with a fairytale book in his lap.

Reading a fairytale to Dean as a bedtime story. "He took her hand, and he kissed it. Then he swooped her up onto his horse. And the beautiful princess and the handsome prince rode off to his castle…" Hunter raised his left arm up then put it down. "...where they lived happily ever after."

After Hunter got done reading the story, he started to tickle Dean a little. Dean laugh then looked up at his dad. "Do fairy tales come true, Dad?" Hunter close the book on his lap. "Well no ...But dreams come true." Dean put his head on Hunter's shoulder, leaning on his father.

"Do you have a dream?" Dean asked while looking up at his father. Hunter nod his head at Dean's question and looked forward then looked back at Dean. "Yeah. My dream is that you'll grow up and go to college…" Hunter then looked down at his lap for a minute then looked at Dean. "...And then maybe someday you'll build your own castle."

Dean looked away to think about where he wants to go to college then looked back at his father. "Where do princes go to college?" Hunter looked away for a minute to think about Dean's question.

"They go...where the princesses go... they go to Princeton. But Dean you know, fairy tales aren't just about finding handsome princes. They're about fulfilling your dreams…and about standing up for what you believe in. Just like I always say, ``Never let the fear of striking ou-"

Dean cuts off Hunter and smiling and shaking his head. "Keep you from playing the game." Hunter smiled at Dean and nod his head. "Right." Both father and son giggle. "Just remember if you look carefully, this book contains important things…" Hunter place his right hand on the fairytale book that he just read to Dean. "...that you may need to know later in life."

Dean nodded his head at what his father just said then Hunter lead in and kissed Dean's forehead. Dean was looking at his snow globe that was on his bedside table and saw it was shaking. Hunter turned around to see what Dean was looking. Then the whole room started to shake, a picture that was behind Dean's bed fell off the wall.

"Earthquake." Hunter and Dean got off Dean's bed so they can go somewhere safe. "My kingdom crumbled...the day during the Northridge earthquake struck the Valley." Hunter kneed down in front of Dean by Dean's bedroom door looking at each other then they heard Stephanie yelling for help.

"Help! Help!" Hunter and Dean looked at each other, Dean shook his head at Hunter because he didn't want his father to leave him alone. "Don't go." Hunter pushed Dean away and got up. "I'll be right back." Dean grabbed on to Hunter's left hand trying to make his father to stay, but Hunter got out of Dean's grip.

Dean turns back to his room and saw his snow globe fall off his bedside table and crash on his bedroom floor. The next day Dean was at the baseball field, Dean was standing on home plate where his father and him always came and play baseball. Dean was wearing Hunter's hat to remember his father. Dean looked around the baseball field missing his father. "I lost my best friend that day. From then on, the only fairy tales in my life where the ones I read about in my books."

Dean then walked away from the baseball field to go back home. When Dean got home Stephanie made him pack his things from his bedroom and him move to the attic. "Since my father didn't leave a will, my stepmom got everything." Dean was walking up the stairs to the attic with a box of his stuff in his arms.

Seth and Tyler came up behind Dean a few steps laughing at him. "The house, the diner…" Dean stopped at the attic door when he stop Seth and Tyler run away before Dean could see him. Dean then turn around after Seth and Tyler run away. "...and to her dismay, me." Dean then opens his new bedroom door, all of his stuff was in the room but the box that was in his arms.

Dean turned on the light and close his door, then he went to his bed and sit down then put the box down on the foot of his bed. Dean then looked around his room then lay down on his bed. Then we see the outside of the house and it was storming.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling.

Please Review

Babygirl2224


	2. Steplife

**Eight Years Later**

Dean's house change over the eight years in the front yard was an elephant hedge. Then it show Dean's attic room with a Princeton banner on his wall by his bed. "Dean." Stephanie called out Dean's name from somewhere in the house.

Then it show Dean asleep at his desk by his window. "Deanie." Stephanie try to call for Dean again to wake him up. Then Stephanie yelled Dean's name to wake him up. "Dean!"

Dean jerked awake looking at his intercom that was on his desk by his computer his school books was open on his desk. "It's breakfast time." Dean yawed and looked out his window.

"So bring me my breakfast." Dean throw his pencil on his schoolbooks and scratch his head when Stephanie yelled for his again. "Dean!"

Dean got up from his desk chair groaning to give his stepmom her breakfast. Outside Stephanie was sitting in a lounge chair reading a book while watching Seth and Tyler practice their synchronized swimming with their coach. "Careful, gentlemen. Look for the eyes. One, two, three, bicycle."

It showed Seth and Tyler doing what their coach said. "And feint. Magpie, magpie, magpie. Flap and Flap and flap. Mary Lou Retton!" The coach was o the pool edge showing Seth and Tyler what to do and they were following him.

"Palm tree. Palm tree. Lady Liberty. Lady Liberty." Seth and Tyler started to spin around in a circle while they were acting like the Lady Liberty statue. "Around the Harbor. Around the Harbor. Circle line tour. And Hurricane."

Stephaine stop reading her book to look at Seth and Tyler's coach. "Can you believe how extraordinarily gifted my boys are?" The coach was playing with his whistle wanted to say something else but agreed with Stephanie.

"Absolutely unbelievable. Really." Stephanie laughed and yelled for Dean again, while the coach went back to teaching Seth and Tyler. "Dean!"

Dean started walking out to the pool to bring Stephanie her breakfast before going to school. "Find each other. Look in the eyes." Dean was wearing a blue shirt a leather jacket and black jeans. He was carrying Stephanie breakfast of salmon. "I'm coming."

The coach was still teaching Seth and Tyler. "One, two, three, four… and right, left, up and down." Stephanie picked up her drink to take a sip and Dean sit down her breakfast down on the table with Stephanie's drink. "Is this the Norwegian Salmon I asked for?" Stephanie pointed at the fist that Dean sit down. "I need my omega-3s."

Dean smiled and raised his right hand a little. "Only the best." Stephanie took a bite of the salmon to see if Dean was right. "I can tell." Stephanie started to read her salmon diet book again. "You know, it costs a fortune to fly that stuff in from Norwegian."

Dean looked at Stephaine like she was crazy and the coach was showing Seth and Tyler some more moves. "And push it gentlemen. Push it gentlemen." Seth got behind Tyler and Tyler bend down so he can pick up Tyler. "Ready? Okay."

Tyler farted when he bend down. "Oopsies." Seth looked at him and got mad at Tyler. "Ew! Gross. Mom." Tyler stood back up and looked at Seth. "I have a spastic colon." Tyler bend down again and face away from Seth.

Seth looked at Tyler then grab Tyler by his head and duck him in the water. "Well you have a spastic brain." Seth and Tyler started to fight and the coach blew his whistle trying to stop them. "Stop. Stop hitting him. Stop." one of the boys yelled out. "You bite me."

Dean was watching Seth and Tyler fighting whilte Setphanie was looking at him. "What are doing just standing there? Get to work." Dean turned back to look at Stephanie and crossed his arms. "Stephanie I can't go in to work this morning. I've got a big test I have to stay for."

Stephanie put her book down and looked at Dean. "Listen Dean. People go to school to get smarter...so that they can get a job." Dean was getting upset at what Stephanie was saying to him. "You already have a job. So it's like skipping a step. Come on get going."

Dean sighed and turned around to go into the house to get ready for work and school. The coach finally got Seth and Tyler to stop fighting and practices again. "And Flying Karamazev." Tyler was on top of Seth's shoulders but when Seth try to stand back up Tyler fell down.

Dean was running to the house when the water sprinkler came on getting him wet. Dean ran to the little box to turn them off but Stephaine stopped him. "No Honey. Leave those on. The lawn looks a little brown." Dean was still at the machine and put his right hand up. "Stephanie, we're supposed to be conserving water. We're in the middle of a drought."

Stephanie sigh and looked at Dean. "Drought are for poor people." Dean put his head down for a minute and sigh. "Do you think J-Lo has a brown law?" Some water hit Dean in the back making him scream. Then Dean ran off inside to get his stuff for school.

"People who use extra water. Have extra class." Stephanie pick up some salmon with her fork but then it fell down on her chest so she picked it up and ate it. Dean ran out of the house with his father's had on and his school bag in his hand. Then Dean was running down the lawn to get to his father's old car which was parked on the side of the street. Dean got in his car and drove away as Dean was driving away we see that their lawn was the only green one and the rest of the neighbors was brown.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling.

I'm still watching the movie A Cinderella Story so it might take me awhile but I will type what I have so far.

Please Review

Babygirl2224


	3. Diner Boy

**Chapter 3: Diner boy**

Dean's father's old diner was now Stephanie's, she has the workers wearing stakes and pink shirts and black skirts except Trish she was wearing a yellow dress and white shoes.

The walls had pink wallpaper on them and behind the cash register was a Elvis guitar. Trish was on the phone. "You call that grade-A beef? Well, that cow must have cheated on his test." A customer was waiting to pay his bill. Two young waitresses bend down under the counter to get to the other side. Torrie try but she was a little tall so she lift the counter top and let it fall on some kids school books.

Mick got done cooking some customer food and ring the bell. "Pick up." Tirsh went to the back of the kitchen to talk to Mick as Mick was about to cut up a salmon. "Mick, enough with the salmon. You already made a salmon omelet, salmon soup and a salmon pudding. Come on." Mick hold up the salmon that he was about to cut and made it like it was talking to Trish. "Help me. Stephanie wants to eat me." Trish made a face at Mick and shook her head at him. "That's nasty." Trish started to walk away from Mick as Mick was yelling at her. "Bite me, Trish. Bite me, Trish."

Trish had her finger up as she was walking away from Mick. "That's nasty." Trish walked out of the kitchen and saw Torrie skating to pick up her order. "Torrie your order is up." Torrie was trying not to fall down as she was skating. "Coming. I got it." Torrie pick up the red bowl but she ten fell down in front of Mick.

Mick was acting like an umpire when Torrie fell down. "Safe." Tirsh turn around to look at Torrie and a customer was seeing if Torrie was alright. "Okay." Tirsh went to the customer to get their order. "Chuck, how you doing." Chuck smiled at Trish still holding the menu. "Super." Trish got her notepad and a penile out of her apron to write down Chuck's order. "That's good. So cheese omelet, extra bacon crisp...blueberry muffin and a coke."

Chuck nod his head but then stop Trish from writing down a coke on her notepad. "Make it a Diet Coke. I'm trying to watch my weight." Trish smile and started to tear the paper off to give itto Mick. "It ain't going anywhere." Dean was skating by dirty tables and cleaning them before he leaves for school. "Pick up these salmon waffles." called out Mick to another with dress.

Torrie was giving Mick an order for him to cook and Trish was waiting for her turn and she was laughing until she turned around and saw Dean still working clearing tables. She walked up to Dean to see why he hasn't left school yet. "Dean, why are you still here?" Dean stopped cleaning the table he was at and looked at Trish. "I'm almost done." Dean went to the next table to clean it and Trish followed him. "You be late for school." Dean looked at Trish while cleaning the table he was at. "I'll get there. Stephanie will go ballistic if I don't finish."

Trish put her hands on her hips looking at Dean. "I couldn't care less about Stephanie. What I care about it your education…" Dean tried to talk to Trish but she wasn't having it. She raised her left arm at Dean to stop him. "She got you getting up at the crack of dawn like some kind of rooster." Dean stop cleaning tables and put his arms up. "You're dad would want you at school." Dean looked at Trish trying to reason with her. "But…" Trish shook her head at Dean.

"Not here, no more 'but'. You just leave Stephanie and her big butt to me." Trish took the bus tube Dean was holding so Dean can go to school. Dean nodded his head at Trish and smile. "Thanks Trish." Trish hold the bus tube up and pointed at the door. "Get." Dean laughed and went to go get his book and bag where he left it, and went to school. But first he went to pick up his best friend Finn Balor.

Finn's father Mr. Balor was outside taking care of his Mercedes when Dean pulled up. Dean honked his horn so Finn can come out. "Hey looking good, Mr. Balor." Mr. Balor was cleaning one of the tires of his Mercedes. "A man's best friend is his Mercedes, Dean." Dean laugh a little at what Mr. Balor said. "I'll remember that." Then Finn come out wearing a hip-hop outfit and reading a script. "Any-Anything is possible if you just…"

Mr. Balor stop cleaning the tries and look up at his son. "Audition today son?" Finn put his scrip down to look at his dad. "Yeah 5:00 all right? Tell mom." Mr. Balor punch the air with his right arm as Finn walked to Dean's mustang. "Knock them dead." Finn stopped at Dean's mustang then turned around to look at his dad. "Dad. Now do you see what I have to go to school?"

Then Finn turned to look at Dean then look back at Mr. Balor. "No offense Dean, Seriously." Then Finn raised his right arm up while Dean just gave him a look. "Honestly don't you feel sorry for me." Mr. Balor stop clearing the tire again and looked at Finn. "No I feel sorry about the three cars we got you that you totaled." Finn nodded his head then open the passenger door o Dean's mustang to get it. "Okay. All right."

Finn got in the car and was putting his bag on his lap when Dean cleared his throat to get Finn to look up. "Finn what are you wearing." Finn looked at Dean to see what was wrong with what he was wearing. "What?" Finn looked down at his outfit then raised his right arm to wave it around him. "This is my Snoop Drizzle look." Dean looks at Finn then raised his left hand. "I cannot drive you to school like that." Finn takes off his sunglasses he was wearing to look at Dean. "Dean, I am a method actor, okay? This is part of my training."

Dean touch Finn's hat then takes his hat off. "I know, I know, I know. But look at this." Finn put his bag on his shoulder then got out of the car. "All right take two." It shows Dean and Finn's High School, with students and teachers walking up to the school. Then we see the school's announcer in the office, his name is Sami. "Buenos dias, fighting Frogs. Here's your daily drought reminders to conserve agua. Cut your showers short. Brownie points go out to Mr. Rothamn, who hasn't had one in weeks."

We see Mr. Rothman chasing his papers that had fallen out of his bag. Then we see two girls and a boy on their phones. "And don't forget today's your last chance to get tickets…" Then we see more students in front of the schools on their phones. And one student was throwing the ball up in the air and students sitting on the grass. "...To the big Halloween homecoming dance." Three girls were walking to school and talking to each other. "Woop-en doo. You too can dress up like someone your not for change."

Mrs. Michelle looked at Sami to see what he was doing. "I mean. I…." Mrs. Michelle then went to Sami and started to say the pledge. "I pledge allegiance to the flag…" Mrs. Michelle then grab Sami left hand and place his hand on his chest. "Of the United States of America and to the republice…" Mrs. Michelle then put her head by Sami smiling. "...For which it stands one nation-"

Then we see outside of the school to the student parking lot where Dean and Finn just pull up trying to find a spot to park. "Primo parking spot dead ahead." As Dean was about to pull into the spot that Finn saw then another car pulled into the spot. "Okay there's a spot, There's a spot." Finn and Dean watch as the other car took their spot again. "Dea watch out. Watch out." It was Alexa Bliss and her two friends Emma Valentine and Alicia Foxx who took Dean's spot. "Okay, you snooze you lose!"

Dean put his right hand on his head and groan. Alexa was driving her car with Emma in the front and Alicia in the back. "Well if it isn't Alexa Bliss and her ladies in waiting." Alexa, Emma, and Alicia got out of her cat wearing their cheerleading uniforms. Then Finn shook his head at them. "Alexa wants me so bad." Dean looked at Finn like he has lost his mind. "You've never even talked to her." Finn looked at Dean then looked back at Alexa. "Oh, I've talked to her. Okay?" Dean turned his head around to look for a place to park. "In my mind. And let me tell you, in my mind she wants me so bad."

We see Alexa, Emma and Alicia was laughing by her car waiting for school to start. Dean raised his left hand to Alexa. "Finn you could do so much better than Alexa Bliss, even in your mind." Finn turned to his left and saw another parking spot for Dean. "There's another spot." Dean put his car into drive then try to get to the spot. "Got it." Then a black jeep came out of nowhere and took the spot before Dean could. Finn had his left hand on his hand and Dean slap his hands down on his steering wheel. "Come on."

We see two football players Baron Corbin and Corey Graves got out of the jeep laughing then the captain of the football team Roman Reigns just came out the driver side. Dean tried to start his car but then stopped and looked up to see Roman coming out. Roman walked up to the front of his jeep and raised his right arm up to lock his jeep. Dean looked away from Roman for a minute the turn to see Alexa Emma and Alicia walking up to Roman, Baron and Corey. "Roman."

Dean looked at Roman and Alexa for a minute then turn to look at Finn. "I swear. People like Alexa and Roman are genetically programmed to find each other." Alexa, Emma and Alicia made it to Roman's jeep and started to talk to Roman, Baron and Corey before school starts. "How can so much ego be in one relationship?"

Finn was still looking at Roman, Alexa, Baron, Emma, Corey and Alicia as Dean was busy trying to start his car again. "Imagine what they say about you." Dean sigh while finally getting his car to start. "They don't even know that I exist." Then Alicia finally saw Dean and Finn sitting there looking at them. "Ew!" making Roman and Alexa from talking and turn to look where Alicia was staring at and saw Dean and Finn still there.

Alexa reach out and took the microphone from Emma's hand then put it up to her mouth. "The white zone is for cool people only. No geeks." Roman turn to look at Alexa in shock what she said but everyone else was laughing. Dean turns to look at Finn then back at Alexa. Then Baron yelled over to Dean asking him for food. "Hey, uh, Diner boy? Can I get a breakfast burrito to go? Thank you?" Finn raised his left arm up a little and looked at Dean. "And you thought they didn't know you exist."

Baron then started to make fun of Dean's had and his dad's car. "That car's almost as old as that hat." Dean then put his car into reverse and drove off to find another place to park before school starts. "Right."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling.

Sorry for talking so long to post this. I've been working. I'm still watching the movie A Cinderella Story so it might take me awhile but I will type what I have so far.

Please Review

Babygirl2224


	4. Secret Admires

**Chapter 4: Secret Admires**

Inside the school in one of the hallways we see Alexa, Alicia and Emma was walking and the students were moving out of their way. "Move, move move." A guy in a red shirt waves his hand trying to talk to them. "Move, move." The guy moved out of the way. "Hi".

Then Seth and Tyler walked up to them waving at them. "Alexa. Hey sister-friend." Seth called out as Alexa, Alicia and Emma walked by them. Alexa smiled and waved at Seth and Tyler as they walked past them. After they walked past Seth and Tyler, Alexa made a face then looked at Alicia and Emma. "Remind me why we tolerate them."

Alicia looked at Alexa as they walked past a girl. "Because they gave you a Preda bag for your birthday." Emma chuckled a little and looked at Alicia. "Try 'Frada' bag. Totally fake." Alexa, Alica and Emma walked past by Finn and Dean in the hallway.

Dean and Finn looked at each other before walking out to the court yard outside but they bumped into a geek name Byron. "Greetings Dean, you look absolutely stunning today, as per usual." Dean smiled at Byron as Byron's machine started to beep. "Oh, Thank you Byron." Byron smiled back then looked at his watch. "If you'll excuse me, I must get back to my galaxy now."

Byron took apart his little sphere and lifted his antenna up and walked by Dean and Finn. "Zion, Lieutenant Byron here. Hello?" Dean and Finn turn around and watch Byron walk away. Byron had one part of the sphere to his ear and the other part in the air. Two girls were looking at Byron like he was crazy. "Can you hear me? Captain? You're going in and out."

Finn pulled the strap of his bag up more while looking at Byron. "Poor guy." Dean looked away from Byron then looked at Finn. "At least he's happy." Dean turned back and looked at Byron. "Happy? Guy lives in another world." Byron was still talking to his Captain and was smiling. "I copy." then Byron put his sphere back together and walked off.

Finn was putting a Chapstick on his lips while Dean was watching Byron walk away. "Sometimes fantasy is better than reality, Finn." Finn closes his chapstick as Dean's phone beeps. Dean took his black flip phone out of his pocket and flipped it open then he saw he had an email message. Finn looked away as Dean smiles at his phone. "Speaking of fantasy."

Dean looked at Finn then put his phone to his chest and walked away. "I'll see you later." as Dean walked away he started to text on his phone as Finn leaned against a wall behind him. "Ah. Yes, the secret admirer beckons."

Dean was sitting next to the flagpole texting his secret admirer name Big Dog as students walked past him. "Where have you been? We haven't talked in ages." Dean chucked at Big Dog's message and started to text back. "We talked this morning." Dean sent the text and the big dog texted back. "I can't stop thinking about you. What's on your mind right now?"

Dean looked up for a minute and texted back. "You first." Big dog message back making Dean laugh. "Well I'm thinking that Professor Rothman's dissected one to many frogs." Dean looked over at Professor Rothman and saw him making weird faces as he ate his food. Then Dean looked around and saw two guys texting on his phones thinking that one of them is Bigdog. Then he looked back at his phone and saw that Big dog message him back. "Ribet, Ribet." Dean laughed and shook his phone and typed lol. "Laugh out loud."

Dean leaned his head back as Big dog messaged him back. "I wanna hear your laugh. When can we finally meet?" Dean texted Big Dog back and smiled as the school bell rings. Dean looked up and closed his phone and got up and walked to school. As Dean walked away we see Roman was sitting on the other side of the flagpole looking at his phone as he was messaging his secret admire name Lunatic Fringe. "Soon!" Then Roman closed his phone.

Dean and Roman started emailing each other during school. "How's your day so far?" Roman email Dean first. Dean was in the school's library on the computer emailing Big Dog. "Ugh. Raging stepmom, work, and cool kids who can't get over themselves. Ever feel like you don't ever belong?" Dean put his hands on his lap waiting for Roman to email him back. "Absolutely. I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel all alone. Then I think of you." Dean smiled as Roman told him that he was thinking of him.

"Hey Big Dog do you think we've ever met?" On the other side of the computers a few computers down Roman was emailing Dean. "I don't know. Our school has over 3,500 kids." It was after school and Dean was walking down a sidewalk still messaging Roman. "Well that narrows it down." Roman chuckled a little since he was at the library and messaged Dean back. "Well, at least I can eliminate the sent another message jokingly. "You're not a girl right? Cause if you are, I'll kick your butt." Dean laughed a little and message Roman back. "I am not a girl." Dean was in his room and it was getting late at night.

"Have you told your dad about Princeton yet?" Roman was also in his room on his computer, he put his hand on his chain for a minute then he put his hand back on keyboard. "If only I could, I haven't even told him I wanna be a writer." Dean messages Roman about his father and about his dream. "My father always encouraged me to pursue my dreams." Dean was messing with his hai as Roman was messaging him back. "Not mine. He has another plan for my life."

Dean looked at the clock on his computer and saw it was 2 o'clock in the morning. "It's 2 am. We've been at this for five hours." Roman laughed a little and shook his head. "Well, I think we broke our record." Dean lauh and tilted his head a little. "We should turn in. Sweet dreams" Dean was about to close his and Roman's chat room until Roman told him to stop. "Wait."

Dean stopped and looked up to see what Roman had to say. "I can't sleep without knowing there's hope. Half the night I waste in sigh in a wakeful doze I sorrow. For the lips… the eyes. For the meeting of tomorrow." Dean smiled and started to message Roman back. "Quoting Tennyson. Impressive." Roman laughed as he read Dean's message then message Dean back. "Please meet me at the homecoming dance. I"ll be waiting for you at 11:00 in the middle of the dance floor."

Dean couldn't believe that Big Dog wants to meet him. Roman looked at his screen to see if Lunatic Fringe would message him back. Then Roman put two of his fingers on his lips. "Sweet dreams." Then Roman closed out his chatroom. Dean was looking at his screen and sigh then looked up at his celinging.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling.

Sorry for taking so long to type, been busy working and everything.

Sorry for taking so long to post this. I've been working. I'm still watching the movie A Cinderella Story so it might take me awhile but I will type what I have so far.

Please Review

Babygirl2224


	5. Don't Mess With The Plan

Chapter 5: Don't Mess With The Plan.

Dean and Finn were at the school's baseball field. Dean was hitting some balls while Finn was putting them in a pitching machine and dukcing whenever Dean hit the balls. "That was close." Dean was bending his elbows back to his chest waiting for Finn to put another ball in the machine. "Dean, this is great. You're finally going to be able to meet him."

Dean was still waiting for Finn to put the ball in the machine. "I don't know. This guy is too good to be true." Finn put another ball in the machine and watched Dean hit the ball and then he ducked when it was coming towards him. Dean hit the bat on the home plate before bending it back up to his chest. "Come on. It's been, like a month since you met him in that Princeton chat room, okay?"

Finn was picking the balls up from the ground and putting them in the basket by him. "You talk to him all the time. You know him." Dean put the bat down looking at Finn. "I know, but he doesn't know me." Finn picked up a ball from the ground and then stood up. Dean moved his left hand up a little. "What if I meet him and I'm not what he expects?" Dean raised the bat up again to hit another ball. "Maybe this whole relationship is just better for cyberspace."

Finn put the ball in the machine and Dean hit the ball and it went towards Finn and hit Finn on the ankle. Dean was smiling and trying not to laugh at Finn. "Ow, ow. Listen okay? You have to go to that dance, okay?" Finn lifted his right arm to the side of him. "This Big Dog guy isn't gonna be in one place for long, all right." Finn bent down to get another ball from the basket.

"If it helps. I"ll be your escort." Dean put the bat down again and put his right hand on his hip. "Really?" Finn scratches his head with his right hand while holding the ball in his left hand. "Yeah." Dean smiles and points a finger at Finn. "You rock, Finn." Dean's cell phone started ringing in his pocket. So Dean dropped the bat to get his cell phone and looked at the caller id and looked up to Finn then answered his phone. "Hello"

Stephaine was at home wearing a pink robe and with a green cream facemask on. "Dean." Stephiane opened the fridge door and saw someone had eating her salmon. "Some little bart got into my salmon and ate it all." Dean pulled the phone away from his ear when Stephanie started yelling and Finn turned around and put his right hand on his head. "I need more salmon. And pick up my dry cleaning." Stephaine close the fridge door and walked out of the kitchen. "And wash the Jag." Dean sigh and got off the phone with Stephaine then closed his cell and put it back into his pocket.

"Stephaine. One more pitch." Dean bend down to pick the bat up. Finn looked away and raise his arms before looking back at Dean. "Why do you act like her slave?" Dean had both hands on the bat and then took his right hand off and waved his hand before putting it back on the bat. "Simple. No Stephanie, no money for Princeton." Finn looked down for a minute and then backed up. "That's sucks." Dean nod his head and brought the bat up to his chest to hit the ball. "Tell me about it." Finn sighs and puts his ball he had been holding into the pitching machine. While the ball was coming towards Dean, he imagined the ball as Stephanie and then hit it to the football field. "Hey it's out of here."

Roman and Corey were throwing a football to each other waiting for football practice to start when Dean's baseball landed between them. Roman looked over to the baseball field and heard some cheering. Roman then looked over to the baseball field and saw that Finn was cheering and Dean was at the home plate. "Damn, he hit that. See, now that's impressive." Roman pointed to the baseball field and Corey smiled before throwing the football into the air a little as Roman went to pick the baseball off the ground.

"So what are you and Alexa going to the dance?" Corey asked Roman and Roman sighed and told Corey the truth. "I don't know if I'm going with Alexa." Corey was shocked and pointed a finger at Roman with the football in both hands. "You're not going with Alexa? Who else are you gonna go with?" Roman pulled back his arm, preparing to throw the baseball back to Dean and Finn. "I don't know. It's a mystery to me."

Dean had his bag over his shoulder ready to leave and called out to Roman. "Thank you." Roman raises his hands for Corey so he can throw the football and calls out to Dean. "You're welcome."

It shows Roman's Father Skia carwash two of the workers were moving a sign for Sika with Sika watching them. "Okay, guys. Come on. A little bit further. Right there." Sika was holding a clipboard in his right hand and read what the sign said. "Thirty Percent off for USC Alummi." Sika turned around and saw more of his workers waxing and fixing some cars they have on the lot.

Roman walked out of one of the garages to a worker who was waxing a red convertible. "Looks good my friend." Roman looked over the car then looked down at the rims and saw some dirt still there. "Now make sure you get these rims, alright?" The worker bent down a little to get the rims for Roman. "You just-" Sika walked up to Roman and called out to him. "Roman."

Roman looked up when his dad called for him. "What's up?" When Sika walked to Roman he raised his arms up. "What's with all those college brochures in your bedroom?" Roman clenched his jaw and shook his head at his dad. A little upset that his Dad went into his room. "What are you doing in my room?"

Sika took his sunglasses off and looked at Roman, Roman just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just trying to keep my options open." Sika shook his head at Roman. "You don't need any options." Sika moved his arms up and down a little. "It's all taken care of." Roman hands turned into fits, but didn't say anything. "Look son, we've been working on this program since you were nine years old. You're going to play USC football, you're going to graduate then you're going to manage this business with future's set."

Roman looked away from his dad nodding his head, then Sika put his hands on Roman's shoulders. "So don't mess with the plan. All right?" Roman gave his dad a half smile and nodded his head again. "Wouldn't think of it."

Sika and Roman saw another car pulled up to get washed. "There's another customer. Go make them happy." Sika patted Roman on his back then turned around and walked off, Roman sigh and turned around to watch his dad walk away. Roman started to walk to the car that just pulled up. Inside the car was Dean checking to see if got everything for Stephanie. One of the workers whisted for a male customer to come and get his car. "Yes sir, here's your car."

Roman took out his notebook and pen then touched the roof of the car and on the side before writing something on his notebook. "Well you need a wax." Dean stopped what he was doing and looked up at Roman thinking that Roman was talking about him. "Excuse me?" Roamn stopped writing and pointed to the car and let out a little laugh. "I meant the car."

Dean nodded his head and looked forward. "Oh, Fine." Then two buggies were honking their horns. Roman turned around to see who it was and he almost wanted to groan when he saw who the two cars belonged to. The cars were Seth's blue buggie and Tyler's black buggie and they were covered in dirt like they went mudding just to get them to go see Roman.

Dean just looked at them as Roman was still filling out what needs to be done to Stephaine's car. Seth and Tyler got out of their car. "Roman." Seth waved at Roman and Tyler ran over to stand next to Seth smiling at Roman. "Hi, we need our cars washed." Seth looked at Tyler and pointed to his car. "Yeah look."

"Dirt" Tyler pointed to Seth's car then put his hands together while Seth kept pointing to the dirt on his car. Roman stopped writing on his notebook and looked at Seth and Tyler then he waved his right hand at them. "One second, gentleman. All right." Roamn torn the paper out of his notebook and give it to Dean. "Take this inside when you're done. Thank you very much."

Dean took the paper form Roman then Roman gave a little bow and walked backwards from Dean. Dean opened the car door to get out and just listened to Seth and Tyler talking about Roman. "Oh my god, he is an angel." Seth and Tyler were laughing and looking at each other. "He's so cute." They didn't know that Dean got out of the car. "I know." Seth and Tyler stopped laughing and turned to Dean. "So who'd you guys pay to make your cars so dirty?" Dean put one hand on his hip the same as Tyler.

Seth was waving his left hand at Dean. "Excuse me? Like, what are you, the dirt police?" Seth then wave his right and put his left hand on the roof of his car and the right hand on his hip. Tyler laughed at what Seth said to Dean "Yeah the dirt police." Dean just nodded his head at them like they were crazy.

"Like, excuse me sir do you know how fast your dirt was going?" Seth looked at Tyler when he got done telling his little joke. "You should have just stopped with the dirt police." Tyler stopped laughing and then crossed his arms and Seth turned to look at Dean. "You should get going because our mom's looking for you." Seth crossed his arms too. "Well where is she?" Seth was smiling and Tyler shook his head. "She's at home baking."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling.

I know Dean goes by Jon now but I already had Dean in this story. The next story I'll write I'll put Jon on there.

Sorry for taking so long to post this. I've been working. I'm still watching the movie A Cinderella Story so it might take me awhile but I will type what I have so far.

Please Review

Babygirl2224


	6. A Very Appealing Person

**Chapter 6: A Very Appealing Person**

What Tyler meant by his mom baking…. Stephanie was in the tanning bed outside waiting for Dean to get home. "You wanted to see me." Dean walked outside to go see Stephanie.

Stephanie turns her head to look at Dean from inside the tanning bed. "Yes." Dean was almost to the tanning bed when Stephanie opened up the top. Dean looked away when he saw that Stephanie was naked. "Oh my-" Stephanie sat up on her towel she was laying down on and wrapped it around her. "Did you finish your errands?" Dean looked back at Stephanie when she had her towel on. "Because I need you to head back to the Diner and take the night shift." Stepahine picked up her cup that was by the tanning bed and started to drink it while looking at Dean.

Dean moved his hand from his head not believing that Stephanie wants him to work at the diner tonight when he was going to the Halloween dance. "Um. Tonight's my night off and it's the Halloween dance at school so-" With her cup still in her hand Stephanie shook her head at Dean. "I know, but you need to stop being so self-centered and start thinking of others. And others need you to go to the diner and mop the floors tonight." Stephanie pulled the cup from her mouth trying to get the straw so she could take a drink.

Dean moved his hands a little trying to get Stephanie to let him go to the dance. "But I really need to go to this dance, Stephanie I have to." Stephanie looked to the left then looked back at Dean then stood up from the tanning bed. "Sweetheart now that you're old enough…." Dean put his right hand on his hip looking at Stephanie. "I've always wanted to tell you, and I think you're ready to hear it."

Dean put his hand down still looking at Stephanie. "You're not very handsome and you're not very bright." Dean was really hurt by what Stephanie just told him. "I'm so glad we had that talk." Dean just kept looking at Stephanie then turned around and walked back to the house to get ready for work. Stephanie sighs and sits back down on the tanning bed until it closes on her butt then she jumps up screaming.

It was night now at the diner, people were walking outside the diner some was going in. Then we see Dean skating out from the kitchen with two bags of napkins in his hands. He looked at the entrance and saw that Roman, Alexa, Baron, Corey, Alica and Emma walked into the diner and got a table "Man you-" Baron and Corey was fighting who was sitting first. "Scoot over bro."

Roman was already sitting down with Alexa, Alicia and Emma on his right side. "See if we can get a bigger table." said Baron. "Move over," said Corey. Dean looked away from them then started skating again but he wasn't looking where he was going and he ran into Stepahine then he fell down and looked up at Stephanie.

Stephanie just looked down at Dean not helping Dean off the floor. "You're in my way." Then Stepahie walked over to the cash register. Dean looked at Stephanie as she walked past him. Trish looked over at Stephanie then walked over to Torrie who was getting an order ready. "It must be Halloween. Look what just flew in. The wicked witch of the Valley." Torrie laughed at what Trish said.

Trish then walked over to Dean and Stephanie. Dean was at the cash register and Stephanie was behind the cash register. Dean looked over at Trish then back at Stephanie. "I'm gonna be picking up Seth and Tyler at the Halloween dance." Dean touched his hair then nodded his head. Stephanie was getting money out of the cash register then started to count the money "I'll be back by 12 sharp."

Dean grabbed the bag of napkins that he left on the counter and shook his head at Stephanie. "Okay." Dean then skated away from the counter. While Stephanie was stuffing the money she took from the cash register in her bra, Trish walked up to her and Trish made a face at Stephanie. "Still got room in there huh?"

Stephanie was still stuffing the money into her bra while looking at Trish. "Well, if it isn't the little Betty Crocker from the hood." Trish tilted her head at Stephanie and Dean looked over at them while he was refilling the napkin dispenser. "Don't you have something to do, like cleaning toilets?" Stephanie was putting things back in order behind the cash register then looked at Trish.

Trish looked away for a minute then back at Stephanie. "You know, I would. But I'm too busy running this place. But be my guest." Trish waved her hand around the diner and Dean looked back over to them. Stephaine shook her head at Trish then held up her hands. "I'm sorry, I can't, because I just got a $150 manicure. Silver palm trees."

Trish just clicked her tongue at Stephanie and Stephaine walked out from the counter with the cash register. "Keep it up, Stephanie and I'm going to find a place to put my $16 pedicure." When Stephaine got out from behind the cash register she looked down and noticed that Trish wasn't wearing skates. "Where are your skates? That's part of the uniform." Trish looked down at her feet and rolled her eyes before looking at Stephanie again. "Stephaine, if I wanted to look like a clown, I'd join the circus."

Stephanie started to get mad because of what Trish just said to her. "If you were part of my circus I'd have you clean elephant butts with a wet one." Trish was making a face at Stephanie and shook her head a little. Stephaine started to walk up to Trish a little. "I don't think you realize that I could-" Trish cut Stephanie off before she could fishin what she was saying. "Fire me? Oh please, go right ahead."

Trish had her hands on her hips and looked around the diner. "And let's see how many customers you have left when you do." Trish took her left hand off her hip looking at Stephanie. Stephaine had her left hand on the counter and her right hand on his jip and shook her head at Trish. "I am a very appealing person." Then Stepahiine started to walk past Trish picking her teeth with her right hand, Trish turned around to watch Stephaine walk out of the diner. "Yeah, in your head." As Stephaine closed the diner doors the guitar clock started to move a little.

Dean was still refilling the napkin dispensers when Trish walked up and helped him. Dean and Tirsh both looked at eachother then mock what Stepahine just said. "I'm a very appealing person." Trish put her hand on top of the napkin dispenser that was in front of her and started to fill in up while Dean put the one that he filled up down on the counter where he was at and grabbed another one.

"That woman can make a nun swear." Dean grabbed some napkins to fill her napkin dispenser that he had in his hand. "That's why I'm graduating a year early so I can be 3000 miles away in Princeton." Trish turns around her dispenser to the other side so she can fill it up with the napkins then look at Dean. "You could go to the University of Mars and it still wouldn't be far enough." Tirsh put the napkins that she was holding and walked away from Dean.

Dean just laughed a little still putting napkins in the dispense he was holding until Torrie staked to him with her hand full. "Honey, I'm desperate." Dean turned around to look at Torrie. Torrie then handed Dean a notepad so he could take someone's order for her. "Can you cover that back booth?" Torrie pointed to the back and Dean turned around to see where Torrie was pointing at.

When Dean saw it was Roman's booth he got scared. "We're waiting." Alicia and Alexa were looking at the menus. Dean turned back to Torrie to tell her that he didn't want to get that booth but Torrie was already gone.

Baron was pointing to the menu that Alicia had and Roman was looking at the menu that Alexa had. Emma just looked at the menu but didn't like what was on the menu. "I don't think I can eat anything here." Dean tries to get Torrie then look back at the booth. "But-" Dean sighs and skates over to the booth.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling.

Please Review

Babygirl2224


	7. Zorro's Date

**Chapter 7: Zorro's Date**

Emma was still looking at the meun and Alexa looked at the menu and didn't see anything she liked. "Why do I have a feeling I won't be able to get a Zone meal here." Alicia didn't look at the menu because she wasn't hungry. "I already ate." Baron looked at Alicia and smirk. "Alicia laxatives don't quality as a food group."

Emma laugh a little at what Baron just said. "Surprise you didn't know that." Alexa had enough of Baron's joke. "Stop it." Dean just stake to their table to see what they wanted. "Well, if it isn't Diner Boy." Alexa said smiling. Everyone but Roman was laughing at Dean. Dean just put his left hand on his hip. "What can I get you guys?"

Alexa look down at her menu to see what she wanted. "What can I get that has no sugar, no carvs and is fat-free." Roman turn to look at Alexa as Alexa was looking up at Dean. Dean looked up for a minute to think then look back at Alexa. "Water."

Roman, Baron and Corey started to laugh at what Dean told Alexa. "Water? Feisty." Baron said and Corey just made an "Ooo." noise. Alexa Alicia and Emma just looked at Dean. "Was that supposed to be joke?" Roman who cover his mouth to laugh had his arms on the table. "It was funny." Roman muttered and look at Corey. Alexa looked at Roman alittle then look back at Dean. "I'll have a voss."

Dean tilted his head at Alexa not knowing what she just said. "Excuse me?" Emma laugh at Dean then answer for Alexa. "It's water. From Norway." Baron and Corey was laughing at Dean. "He's the worst." Alexa told Alicia. Dean just looked at them. "Sorry we only have water from the Valley." Alexa look down then back at Dean. "Oh well then I'll have an Ice Tea."

Dean started to wirte dwon what Alexa wanted to drink until Baron chimed in. "Make that two. And I'm still waiting on that breakfast burrito, diner boy." Dean just shook his hea and then skate away from them. While Dean skate away Emma was laughing at Dean and Alicia just wave at Dean. "See you." Emma looked over at Alexa. "Thank you." Roman was looking down trying to think of a way to break up with Alexa and looked away for a minute. Alexa roll her eyes. "He is so not getting a tip."

Roman turn to look at Alexa. "Alexa, we really need to talk...privately." Roman put his arm on the back of the booth. Alexa just look at Roman and wave her arms. "Anything you say to me, you can say in front of my peeps." Alicia, Emma, Baron and Corey lean in closer to hear what Roman wants to say. Roman bite his lips thinking of how to say this. "Okay." Alexa had her bottom lip in her mouth waiting for Roman to say what he wants to say.

"I wanna break up." Alexa open her mouth at what Roman just said. Alicia and Emma gasped. Alexa face turned furious. "What?!" "That's was harsh." said Baron. Alexa was still looking at Roman. "Are you in love with somebody else?" Roman nodded his head. "I think so." Alexa just shook her head at Roman. "No way." Said Corey. "What? Who bro?" said Baron.

Roman turn to look at them. "I don't know." Roman turn to look at Alexa and lifted his left hand a little. "But we can still be-" Alexa cut Roman off then pointed her finger at Roman. "Don't say the word 'friends.'" Corey put his hand on Roman's shoulder to pull him away from Alexa. "Fortuneatley for you, I'm gonna overlook this mental breakdown of yours."

Roman just tilt his head looking at Alexa with Corey hand still on his shoulder. "Look just chill out. We're gonna get ready for the dance, and I'll see you there." Alicia, Emma and Alexa got out of the booth to go get ready for the dance. "Later." said Baron as teh girls left and laugh. "That went well bro." Corey took his hand off of Roman's shoulder. "No she took that well."

Roman lift his hand a little off the table and put it back on the table. "Good looking out." Baron and Corey got out of the booth to go home and get redy for the dance."Later Diner Boy." Dean was skating back to the booth with Alexa and Baron's Iced tea. When Baron and Corey walked pass him. "Too late."

Roman just got of the booth when Dean skate up to him. Roman reach in to his pocket and pull out some money for Dean to take. Dean just shook his head at Roman. "Don't worry about it." Dean skate away from the both as Roman watched him then put the money back in his pocket and grab his jacket to leave.

Trish was watching Roman leave from behind th counter, Dean skate to the counter carring the two iced teas. Trish dropped the towel she was holding on the counter then pointed to the door where Roman was walking to. "You know, those kids remind me of why I used to fight in school." Dean looked at Trish as Trish took the cups from Dean.

Dean then looked over at the door as Roman was about to walk out. As Roman was walking out Finn was walking into the diner dress as Zorro. Roman looked at Finn as he was leaving. After Roman left Finn started to act like Zorro. "Have no fear."

Dean looked up at Finn and Finn flip his cape. "Zorro is here." Dean was whipping the counter off and smiled at Finn. Finn started to walk to Dean holding up his dad's keys. "And he's got the keys o his dad's Meecedes." Dean was still whipping the counter looking at Finn. Finn looked down and saw that Dean was still in his diner uniform. "You're not going tothe dnace dressed as a bus boy are you?" Dean life the coner to go back behind it. "Finn I'm not going."

Torrie was skating by Dean, as Finn was trying to follow Dean. "What do you mean you're not going?" Trish came behind Dean to shoo Finn out, Finn hold up his hands at Trish. "Okay. Sorry, sorry. What about Cyberdude?" Trish looked at Dean then at Finn then back at Dean. "Cyberdude? Is he talking about that boy that's been sending you love notes?" Dean was playing with the towel he still have in hand. "Trish. They're not love notes. They're emails."

Dean push Trish to walk in front of him, Finn just laugh. Trish put her right hand on her hip and looked at Dean. "Dean if a ma is taking his time to write down his feelings for you, its a love note." Dean turn to look at Finn who was smiling then back to Trish. "You have a secret admirer." Dean roll his eyes at Trish and bend down to get something. "And he wants to meet Dean tonight at the dance."

Trish looked at Finn who was leading on the counter now then she looked back at Dean and rise his arms up a little. "What are still doing here?" Dean was cleaning up after one of the guest and looked at Trish. "I'm obeying orders." Finn lean over the counter a little more looking at Dean. "Dean this is your ture love." Dean was putting a cup and basket in a bus tub by him. "Well ture love is going to have to wait." Trish looked off to the side and back at Dean. "Oh boy please, save all that drama to the soap operas. You are going to that dance."

Finn laugh and wave his right hand at Trish. "Go ahead girlfriend." Trish looked at Finn weird then looked back at Dean. "I can't go. If Stephaine would find out she would kill me and then bring me back to clean up the mess." Trish pointed to Dean then back at herself. "If she wants to hurt you. She's gonna have to go through me." Finn waved his hand again at Trish. "You go ahead girlfriend do you thing." Trish put her right hand on her hip and lean on the counter to look at Finn. "Call me girlfriend one more time."

Finn looked down a little scared of Trish. "Okay." Dean laughed at Finn then wiped down the spot where he was bussing. Trish looked back at Dean trying to make him go to the dance with Finn. "Dean you're Dad did not leave this earth wanting you to be unhappy." Behind Dean and Trish was Torrie and Mick working. "It's time for you to find your own bliss, starting with this dance." Mick rings his bell for the food he just cooked so Torrie can take it. "Dean you need to listen to Trish." Dean looked up at Mick and Torrie. "You're always studying, always working. Take some time for yourself." Mick had a spoon in his left hand and pointed it at Dean.

Dean looked down again then looked at Torrie. "Yeah, why don't you go out and bust a move." Torrie was doing a little dance. Then Mick threw his hands in the air. "Put your freak on." Torrie was still laughing and looked at Mick then back at Dean. "Whatever you kids do these days." Dean was nodding his head and turned away from Mick and Torrie to look at Trish and put his hand on his hip. "You know what? You guys are right. I never do anything for myself."

Dean turned to look at Finn and Finn just shook his head at Dean. "No you don't." Torrie, Mick and Trish shook their heads at Dean. "True." Dean looked back at Trish and Torrie and waved his hands a little. "And I deserve to have some fun." Trish shook her head smiling. "That's right." Torrie was leading on the window where Mick was at. "Yeah."

Dean looked back at Finn and threw the towel he was holding on the counter. "I'm gonna go to the dance." Finn waves his hand at Dean and sits up a little. "Okay great." Trish, Torrie and Mick started to cheer at Dean for changing his mind. "And I am gonna meet my true love. And I'm gonna dance all night." Trish and Torrie started to chap and look at eachother then look back at Dean, Mick took a piece of food off the plate and put it in his mouth smiling at Dean.

A guy behind Dean was clapping too. Then Dean got upset when he realized something. "I can't go." Trish stopped smiling and put her hands down. "What?" Dean looked at Trish then at Finn. "I don't have a costume." Torrie looked at Mick upset and Trish just smiled and pointed her finger at Dean. "Hmm. But you will."

Trish then looked at Finn as she grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him to the back. "Are you coming Zorro?" Finn lifted the counter up and followed Dean and Trish out the back door. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling.

Please Review Babygirl2224


End file.
